


pedestal

by amaelamin



Series: kenvi tumblr prompts [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: KenVi please?? Ravi fucking Ken nice and slow until he's in tears from frustration during their overnight trip together. Romantic Ravi going the whole nine0yards <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	pedestal

Jaehwan feels arms envelop him and Wonsik’s chin come to rest on his shoulder, the breeze from the sea ruffling both their hair as they stand together on the hotel room’s balcony in the dark. It’s – god knows what time it is, really, after all the filming had wrapped up and they’d trundled back to the hotel – late; late enough for the air to bite and for Jaehwan to be grateful for Wonsik’s warmth.

“Alone at last,” Jaehwan murmurs, and he knows Wonsik can hear the suggestive grin in his voice.

“Stop it, you horndog, let’s enjoy this,” Wonsik tightens his arms around Jaehwan, hugging him close against his chest. “First moment of peace the whole day.”

“Can we enjoy this moment of peace in the shower?” Jaehwan suggested, never one for extended cuddling – he breaks away and catches Wonsik by the hand. Wonsik follows, the inexorable magnet-pull of Jaehwan being enough to lead him anywhere through anything even if he wasn’t being tugged along insistently.

A trail of clothes leads to warm wet skin on skin in minutes, the freedom of being this familiar, this easy with each other an intense comfort in itself. Jaehwan stares at Wonsik’s wet eyelashes from up close in the silence disturbed only by the sound of splashing water; he trails a light finger through them before breaking into a smile when Wonsik looks up at him.

It’s sobering, for Wonsik, to be this alone with Jaehwan, to be the only object of his attention in the same way Jaehwan is always the center of his world.

Wonsik washes both Jaehwan’s hair and his, Jaehwan obedient and quiet for once following his instructions and basking in the pampering and Wonsik’s gentle hands. Jaehwan has gorgeous hair – so thick and soft, and Wonsik entangles his fingers in it just revelling in how it feels. As he works his hands through Jaehwan’s hair he drops soft, adoring kisses along Jaehwan’s neck and shoulders, feeling bereft that Jaehwan’s skin tastes like water now and not what he’s used to.

Soap comes next; using Jaehwan’s expensive body wash that smells heavenly to everyone else yet in Wonsik’s opinion covers up Jaehwan’s own special scent that he prefers above anything else. He’s never told that to Jaehwan, of course. The teasing would be too much.

He takes his time, running his hands up and down Jaehwan’s skin reverently and letting the soap slick his touch over the body he can never get tired of no matter how many times he’s allowed this close – it’s a weakness, he supposes, or a strength, that when he loves he does so so deeply and blindly. Jaehwan giggles and squirms when he reaches under Jaehwan’s arms and down his sides, but when Wonsik reaches between Jaehwan’s legs his hands stutter. He can feel the blood suffuse his cheeks and doesn’t look at Jaehwan when Jaehwan takes his hand and guides him, going slow on purpose so Wonsik can feel his balls tighten with anticipation and let his fingers delve into Jaehwan – a promise for later.

Jaehwan lets him go and Wonsik continues, worshipping and touching his fill, until it’s time to sluice away the soap and leave gleaming, pale skin in its wake. Jaehwan is perfect; Wonsik sometimes cannot believe just how perfect. Jaehwan knows it, of course, and uses Wonsik’s obsession to his benefit to devastating effect.

Like now – leaning back against the tiled wall and watching Wonsik quickly wash himself, eyes lingering with a look on his face Wonsik knows very well, one hand already snaking down his stomach to lazily take himself in hand. He knows the picture he strikes like this, long and lean and wanton, and Wonsik nearly trips over himself finishing up and hopping out of the bathtub to grab towels for the two of them.

He dries off Jaehwan’s hair and then softly rubs down his limbs and torso, knowing Jaehwan is getting impatient but needing to do this – he hardly has time to love Jaehwan the way he feels Jaehwan deserves, and this is the least he can do to show even one bit of the depth of his affection – he wants to protect, and care for, and spoil and pamper Jaehwan till the end of his days.

“If only we could order in champagne and strawberries,” he murmurs, and Jaehwan laughs. The sound is magic.

“You can get drunk off my lips,” Jaehwan offers helpfully, and Wonsik is so enamoured he actually finds it funny.

They leave all the lights off but one, and it casts a golden glow over the room that turns Jaehwan’s skin a beautiful shade of honey. Wonsik worships once more with hands and mouth this time – Jaehwan lying back against the pillows with languid limbs on one of their twin beds, damp hair falling into his eyes as he watches Wonsik kiss and caress his way down his body. His legs are spread and ready but Wonsik ignores them, taking his time to press adulation into Jaehwan’s skin with such an intensity that Jaehwan goes quiet, watching him with dark eyes.

Wonsik finally settles between Jaehwan’s legs and pushes them apart and back even more, and by the time his lips touch Jaehwan’s rim Jaehwan is already trembling with anticipation. Wonsik goes slow; slow, measured flicks of his tongue and sucks of his mouth, thrusting inside with the tip of his tongue and withdrawing to trail his fingers lightly over the rim. Jaehwan begs, and threatens, reaching down to collect his own precome over his fingers and smear them over Wonsik’s cheek in retaliation for Wonsik going so slow on purpose. Wonsik catches Jaehwan’s hand and sucks his fingers into his mouth.

Wonsik lubes up two fingers before settling himself alongside Jaehwan, turning to catch Jaehwan’s moans spilling into his mouth as he presses inside Jaehwan. The slide is filthy as are Jaehwan’s whimpers and mewling, and Wonsik sets up a regular rhythm just this side of too slow once more. Jaehwan’s fists clench and unclench in the sheets.

“What are you doing,” Jaehwan pants out, eyes flashing. “I’m going to _kill_ you.”

“You know the payoff will be even better like this,” Wonsik murmurs, sucking on Jaehwan’s pulsepoint. Jaehwan is beginning to sweat, the light sheen over his body beautiful to see in the low light.

Wonsik knows Jaehwan’s body like he knows his own – he knows just where Jaehwan’s sweet spot is and how long it takes him to come, how much pressure he likes to be fucked with and which angle does it for him the best. He knows how Jaehwan’s stomach muscles clench when his orgasm is building and he knows what Jaehwan tastes like, and he knows just how Jaehwan sounds when he’s about to lose it and he knows how Jaehwan’s face flushes after. He knows how Jaehwan likes it just a little bit rough and how hard he comes when he’s made to beg.

So Wonsik takes his time and Jaehwan goes to pieces.

“Don’t you want to fuck me?” Jaehwan tries his last trump card, and to be honest Wonsik falters. The colour is high in Jaehwan’s cheeks, pants intermittent with full moans every time Wonsik gives him a little bit more of what he wants – Wonsik knows exactly how good the view is from between Jaehwan’s legs. He can almost feel it; Jaehwan’s tightness and heat and what it’s like to come inside Jaehwan, Jaehwan locking his legs around Wonsik until Wonsik is spent and dry. Wonsik is highly tempted, but this isn’t about him.

He just kisses Jaehwan and speeds up, Jaehwan letting out a sob of relief and spreading his legs even wider so that he can try to move to meet Wonsik’s fingers harder and faster. Wonsik hasn’t even touched Jaehwan’s cock – weeping copious precome and the head a vivid pink, twitching with every press of Wonsik’s fingers against his prostate.

The kiss is sloppy – Jaehwan can’t concentrate any longer and Wonsik is focusing too much on the sounds Jaehwan is making and how he’s clenching around Wonsik’s fingers, desperately bucking up into Wonsik’s hand like Jaehwan wishes he could take his fingers deeper.  

Jaehwan comes with broken moans mounting in intensity sounding like they’ve been torn out of him and matching each spurt of his cock over himself, chest heaving and thighs quivering with the force of it. Wonsik drinks in the sight; it’s not often he can reduce Jaehwan to a mess of speechless firing synapses like this. He kisses Jaehwan as Jaehwan cools down, and once he starts he cannot stop.

Later he gathers up Jaehwan in his arms like precious cargo and they go to sleep naked like this, Jaehwan tucked under his chin and deceptively small. Wonsik takes forever to drop off, just content to breathe and feel Jaehwan against his body warm and safe and trusting. In the past four years Wonsik’s life has changed drastically, and there are things he still can’t believe he has now – Jaehwan is right at the top of that list.


End file.
